El renacer de una estrella
by BakaKitsuneee7
Summary: Un doloroso pasado, un destino incierto, ¿Que hacer si tuvieras que revivirlo? Pero esta vez del otro lado del espectro. Summary completo adentro. FuumaxKamui, SubaruxSeishirou.
1. Cicatrices

Este es el primer fic que escribo de X/1999, ya era hora que variara un poco ¿verdad?. Además, esta serie es actualmente mi favorita, no tienen idea de lo mucho que me encanta, ni de lo que tuve que pasar para poder conseguirla!!! T.T…pero valió la pena y ahora, después de mucho tiempo de agonía y desesperación soy la feliz poseedora de esta serie!! (Que dramática, jejejeje).

Debo decir que no me gusto mucho el final (y estoy segura que no soy la única), y mucho menos el de la película (Fue tan traumante!! Ra que trágico!! Di la llorada de mi vida), pero fue eso lo que me inspiró a escribir este fic. Pueden tomarlo como una especie de continuación de la serie, aunque claro no creo que tenga la calidad suficiente para serlo.

Aquí esta el summary completo del fic:

**Han pasado 6 meses desde que se llevó a cabo la Batalla Final entre los Dragones del Cielo (Ten no Ryu) y los Dragones de la Tierra (Chi no Ryu), sin embargo, Fuuma Monou aún no logra dejar atrás los dolorosos recuerdos de la batalla entre él y su estrella gemela, Kamui Shirou. El sentimiento de culpabilidad lo persigue por haber causado la muerte de su hermana Kotori y también la de Kamui, la persona más importante para él. Sus sueños siempre le muestran las crueles escenas de esa batalla. Pero una noche, gracias a la intervención del ya fallecido vidente de los Dragones de la Tierra, Kakyou, se da cuenta que hay alguien que aún quiere cumplir el deseo de la Tierra, ese alguien es Kanoe, la hermana menor de la princesa Hinoto, la vidente de los Dragones del Cielo. También se da cuenta que Kamui sigue con vida, y que Kanoe ha sellado todos sus recuerdos por medio de un hechizo, y ahora tiene completo control sobre él para llevar a cabo el ideal de los Dragones de la Tierra. Ahora Fuuma, como estrella gemela de Kamui, es el único que puede detenerlo. ¿Será capaz de volver a recrear ese doloroso pasado, esta vez con Kamui en su antiguo lugar?**

**Advertencias: **Primero que nada, tengo que aclarar que el fic esta inspirado en la serie, no la película, porque seria muy difícil tratar de hacerle una continuación, a menos que alguien sepa como pegarle a la cabeza a alguien otra vez (u.u). Este fic contiene Yaoi, así es, Y-A-O-I!! Si no les gusta¿Qué hacen leyendo esto?. Además les advierto que tiene apariciones de algunos personajes que creíamos muertos al final de la serie (pero yo los reviví, muajajajaja!)

**Parejas:**

- Fuuma x Kamui (mi pareja favorita!!! TAN BELLOS!! PRECIOSOS!! MAGNIFICOS!! KAWAII!! SUGOI!!!...ok, ya me calmo).

- Subaru x Seishirou (siii, se lo que están pensando, pero, si Kamui sigue vivo¿Por qué no puede Sei-chan tambien?).

**Disclamer: **No…no…y no…X/1999 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de las diosas del anime CLAMP, lo único que poseo de X son los capítulos, muuuuuuuchas imágenes, el OST, y la película ( T.T ). La idea del fic si es original de Atemu, creada mientras tomaba su sagrado baño matutino, así que no al plagio!

Les agradezco a Touya-kun por haberme pasado la serie y a Seishihiro por la película (si me hubieras dicho que era así de trágica quizás me hubiera ahorrado muchos litros de agua u.u )

Dedico este primer capitulo a Hojesama Ku, ojala te haya gustado la serie (aunque nunca habrá una mas traumada con esa serie como yo!!!) Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y por exprimirte el cerebro junto a tu faraón mientras entrenábamos (jajajaja) Anata ga ai desu!. Tambien a Nataku y Neko-Sumeragi por ser pacientes y esperar con tantas ansias este fic. Espero no decepcionarlas!

**Nota: **Este capitulo contiene spoilers de la serie, en especial del capitulo 24, así que ya quedan advertidos.

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**"Cicatrices"**

_Podía sentir las frías ráfagas de viento en su rostro mientras sus pasos resonaban suavemente sobre el sólido acero de la Torre de Tokyo. La mirada angustiada de una figura delgada y de apariencia un poco frágil se dirigió hacia él al escucharlos._

_-"Este mundo es horrible" dijo el recién llegado deteniéndose en el borde._

_-"Fuuma…"_

_-"La tierra desea un cambio, y tú eres el único que queda para evitarlo…es inútil que tú solo…intentes luchar contra el destino!"_

_Ambos empuñan sus espadas, al mismo tiempo que de un salto se elevan buscándose el uno al otro, sus espadas chocan, liberando una enorme cantidad de poder en forma de dos dragones rodeando la torre, uno rojo y otro azul…_

_El Dragón del Cielo y El Dragón de La Tierra…_

_Los dos elegidos continúan batallando, destruyendo todo lo que se interpone entre ellos utilizando tanto sus espadas como sus poderes. _

_Uno pelea sin querer dañar al otro de verdad ni causar destrucción._

_-"Fuuma…yo…yo…te derrotaré!" sus amenazas suenan vacías y vacilantes._

_Mientras el otro, cegado por el deseo de la Tierra y la ira hacia los humanos que la destruyen, sólo busca acabar con su oponente, olvidando su pasado, y sin importarle su futuro. Bloquea el ataque de su estrella gemela provocando que su espada se rompa en pedazos, luego con un solo movimiento atraviesa su cuerpo con la suya._

_-"No…puede ser" dice el otro mientras suelta lo que queda de su espada._

_-"Kamui…mientras no hayas despertado como un auténtico Dragón del Cielo, morir luchando conmigo es tu único destino. Cuando usas la espada contra aquel a quien deseas proteger, no puedes usarla con todo su poder. Cuando escogiste derrotarme fue como haber elegido tu propia derrota" su voz fría resuena en el silencio mientras saca violentamente la espada del hombro de su estrella gemela, luego éste cae al suelo._

_-"Kamui…nunca me hubieras ganado. Este es el único y verdadero futuro"._

_El suelo comienza a temblar violentamente, provocando la destrucción de varios edificios y la formación de enormes grietas en la ciudad ahora sumergida en penumbras._

_-"Este es el deseo de la Tierra"_

_En ese instante una extraña sensación recorre su cuerpo, como si de repente fuera separado de su cuerpo para contemplar como un tercer espectador lo que estaba por venir. Podía ver los hermosos ojos de Kamui llenos de determinación y algo de angustia mientras avanzaba con esfuerzo hacia él, sosteniendo su hombro herido._

_Pero también podía verse a sí mismo, o lo que parecía serlo, su mismo cuerpo, su mismo rostro, pero su mirada era la de un demonio._

_Sabía perfectamente lo que seguía, pero quería creer que un milagro podría llegar y evitar la tragedia._

_-"Es el fin de los Dragones del Cielo!" exclama su otro yo._

_Observa aterrado como la espada del Dragón de la Tierra atraviesa el pecho de Kamui, sin duda perforando su corazón. La escena ante él es insoportable. Trató de gritar, pero ningún sonido salió de su boca. Lo único que podía hacer era observar…otra vez…_

_Los ojos de Kamui se abren nuevamente, enfocándose en los de la figura frente a él, pero no muestran odio ni reproche alguno, están llenos de calidez y tristeza a la vez._

_-"Fuuma…ya lo entiendo…al fin se…como hacer para que vuelvas a ser el que eras…"_

_No desea seguir escuchando, esas palabras traían demasiado dolor, demasiada culpa, y era más de lo que podía soportar._

_-"…Yo…quiero…protegerte…junto con este mundo" dice el dragón del cielo suavemente, colocando una de sus manos sobre el pecho de su adversario, sin dejar de mirarlo._

_Trata de moverse, pero siente su cuerpo pesado, como si algo impidiese que lo alcanzara. Con mucho esfuerzo logra comenzar a correr, pero por más que lo intenta no logra llegar hacia él…hacia la persona más importante para él…hacia Kamui…_

_-"…Yo estaré siempre…dentro de tu corazón…lo he comprendido al fin…" dice Kamui, sonriéndole con ternura, pero también con tristeza._

_-"No! Kamui!" grita, pero su voz no lo alcanza. Trata de correr más rápido, pero sus fuerzas comienzan a flaquear por el esfuerzo._

_-"…Por eso…" continúa mientras su cuerpo comienza a desvanecerse_

_-"No Kamui! Por favor no!" grita nuevamente, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, trata de alcanzarlo con su brazo, pero no logra hacerlo._

_-"…mi deseo es para ti…"_

_-"KAMUI!" _

_--..--..--..--_

-"KAMUI!"

Abrió sus ojos sobresaltado, sentándose sobre su cama al mismo tiempo, uno de sus brazos tratando de alcanzar algo, pero lo único que había frente a él era oscuridad. Su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo bañado en un sudor frío y su garganta adolorida por sus gritos de angustia. Además, las lágrimas retenidas en sus ojos carmesí ahora rodaban libremente por sus mejillas.

Trató de calmar su respiración para tranquilizarse un poco, pero le resultaba muy difícil controlarse. Llevó una de sus manos a su rostro para limpiar sus lágrimas, y notó que estaba temblando. Abrazó sus rodillas a su cuerpo y hundió su rostro entre sus brazos respirando profundamente. Luego de unos minutos así, levantó su mirada hacia la mesa que está junto a su cama para ver su reloj.

-"3:54 a.m." se dijo a sí mismo.

Con un suspiro, se levantó lentamente de su cama y caminó hacia el baño lentamente. Encendió la luz y abrió el grifo del agua para humedecer su cara un poco. Levantó su rostro y se vio en el espejo frente a él. Estaba pálido, su cabello un poco más desordenado de lo normal y sus ojos carmesí que un día estuvieron radiantes y llenos de energía, ahora se veían opacos y melancólicos.

Dio un suspiro y caminó nuevamente hacia su habitación, se dejó caer sobre su cama agotado, sin embargo no lograba conciliar el sueño por temor a volver a tener esa pesadilla, y a pesar de ese temor, no pudo evitar que sus recuerdos invadieran su mente otra vez.

Después de la batalla del Día Prometido, Fuuma había tratado de rehacer su vida, después de alrededor de casi dos meses infernales para él, por fin había encontrado el valor para volver al templo Togakushi para hacerse cargo de la labor que tenía su padre como guardián del templo, además asistía al instituto y vivía como cualquier chico normal, incluso en los últimos meses había empezado a dejar atrás los recuerdos de ese fatal día, sin embargo, desde hacía algunas semanas, esos recuerdos habían comenzado a manifestarse nuevamente en forma de sueños. No lo afectaban tanto como antes, pero aún dolían, en especial el recuerdo de Kamui.

Pasó el resto de la madrugada pensando en él, en los tiempos que pasaron de niños, cómo solían jugar en el jardín del templo junto a Kotori. El día en que se enteró que Kamui se había ido a Okinawa con su madre, las lágrimas que esto había provocado en su hermana menor, y cómo a tan corta edad, el corazón de Fuuma se había roto por primera vez al saber de su partida. Los 6 largos años que habían pasado sin que el chico de ojos malva saliera de su mente un solo instante. Cuando se volvieron a encontrar en las afueras del instituto y notó que ya no era el mismo. El día del funeral de su padre, en las afueras del templo, cuando Kamui le había contado todo lo sucedido mientras estuvo lejos, el recuerdo de la promesa que se hicieron y el abrazo que habían compartido. Su despertar como el géminis de Kamui, todo el daño que le había hecho, hasta el punto de ser el causante de su muerte.

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza con esto último. No supo exactamente cuanto tiempo había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, pero cuando nuevamente dirigió su vista hacia su ventana, vio que ya estaba amaneciendo. Suspiró una vez más y se levantó de su cama para ir a darse un baño. Luego regresó a su habitación y se colocó el uniforme. Para cuando estuvo listo, su reloj marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana.

-"Aún es temprano" se dijo suavemente. A pesar de esto, tomó sus cosas y salió del templo.

Las calles no estaban muy llenas, por el hecho de ser temprano, los pasos de Fuuma resonaban en el suelo de forma lenta y constante. No tenía idea adonde quería ir, sin embargo necesitaba despejar su mente un poco.

Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el lugar que plagaba sus sueños cada noche: la Torre de Tokyo. Hacía tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar, sin embargo no necesitaba hacerlo ya que tenía suficiente con sus pesadillas.

Las imágenes de aquella cruel batalla del destino comenzaron a hacerse presentes nuevamente sin que pudiera evitarlo. Incluso podía sentir los escalofríos que recorrían su cuerpo como cada noche que despertaba aterrado y desconsolado.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de alejar esas imágenes y sensaciones, sin embargo, al abrirlos nuevamente y mirar hacia arriba, pudo ver una silueta de pie sobre una de las plataformas de acero, una larga capa negra cubría su cuerpo y su cara y portaba algo en su mano. Una ráfaga de viento sopló en ese momento, haciendo que Fuuma pudiera ver que era una espada lo que sostenía y que su rostro quedara al descubierto, haciendo que una expresión de sorpresa y temor se formara en el rostro del ex–Dragón de la Tierra. No importa que estuviera lejos, tampoco que no fuera posible, pero él podría reconocer esa silueta en cualquier lugar.

-"K-Ka…mui…"

No podía equivocarse. Su figura delgada y sutil, ese porte de superioridad y esa aura de misterio, al igual que esos ojos color malva, eran únicos. Era él. Tenía que serlo. Era Kamui. Su Kamui.

-"Nee…Monou!"

Aparto su vista al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba y sacudía uno de sus hombros con insistencia. Se dio cuenta que era uno de sus compañeros del instituto, y al parecer ya llevaba un tiempo llamándolo.

-"Minakawa…" respondió Fuuma.

-"Hasta que por fin reaccionas¿Qué tanto veías allá arriba?" preguntó el otro tratando de ver algo arriba de la torre.

Fuuma volvió su mirada nuevamente, pero ya no había nada, la figura simplemente había desaparecido, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí.

-"N-nada, no es nada" respondió Fuuma.

-_"¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?...Pero…se veía tan real…no, no es posible… esos sueños me están afectando mas de lo que pensé… o quizás simplemente estoy enloqueciendo" _pensó Fuuma, bajando su cabeza sin evitar sonreír un poco con ese último pensamiento.

-"Vamos Monou! Se nos hace tarde" exclamó su compañero.

-"S-si, enseguida voy" respondió Fuuma caminando hacia él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-..- KYOTO -..-

El apacible sonido de las hojas movidas por el viento era todo lo que se escuchaba, acompañado de los brillantes rayos de sol que se colaban entre los frondosos árboles que se erguían en las afueras del templo del clan Sumeragi.

Un día apacible, perfecto para estar afuera disfrutando de la calidez del sol y el aire fresco que caracterizaba esa época del año.

La tranquilidad del momento fue interrumpida por una voz a sus espaldas.

-"Lady Sumeragi…"

La antigua lider del clan Sumeragi se volteó lentamente al escuchar la voz.

-"Tiene una llamada desde Tokyo" dijo la joven.

-"¿Tokyo?"

-"Es Nokoru Imonoyama-san"

-"Gracias" respondió la mujer tomando el teléfono lentamente.

-_"Asi que ha vuelto a comenzar" _pensó mientras contestaba.

-"Habla Lady Sumeragi¿en que puedo ayudarle Nokoru-san?"

-_"Es un placer saludarla" _respondió la vos del otro lado.

-"Pero creo que no ha llamado solo para eso¿o me equivoco?"

-_"Lamentablemente está en lo correcto"_

-"¿Ya ha comenzado verdad?"

-_"Tal como usted nos advirtió, ha sido robada"_

_  
_-"Así es Nokoru-san…la espada que sólo las estrellas gemelas pueden empuñar"…

* * *

Esta ha sido una pequeña introducción al fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.

En el próximo capitulo comienzan los verdaderos hechos, apariciones inesperadas y reencuentros.

No olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que se aceptan sugerencias e ideas, también amenazas a muerte, en fin hay libertad de expresión.

Nos vemos pronto!

Ja Ne!


	2. Más que coincidencias

Hola! Al fin aparecí otra vez por acá. Me disculpo con todos por la tardanza pero he tenido muchos problemas con mi horario de estudio y otras cosas (u.u) y además la inspiración no llegaba y no me gusta escribir cosas a medias.

Quiero agradecer a **Nataku-chan, Hojesama Ku, Neko Sumeragi, Setsuka Sakurazukamori, Yuu Kleiyu, elamantedeseishirou, Atemu Sri, Zafiro Any, dark angel-loveless **y **Aruheri** por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior. Se los agradezco muchísimo.

Se que algunos se preguntan "¿Cómo es que si Kamui murió al final de la serie, Fuuma no destruyo a la humanidad como tenia planeado como un dragón de la tierra?". A mi también me extrañó eso la primera vez que vi la serie, pero ya como a la segunda o tercera vez de verla y gracias a varias explicaciones de lo ocurrido, al fin capté que fue lo que pasó. Cuando Kamui esta "agonizando" (jajaja) logra crear su Kekkai, entonces hace que Fuuma vuelva en sí con el discurso moribundo que le dio y evita que destruya la tierra. Es decir que "en teoría", Kamui ganó aunque para eso haya tenido que sacrificarse. Que noble verdad!!! (Gracias a Taki por la explicación, jejeje)

NOTA: Por cierto, por si no lo habían notado cambie el nombre del amigo de Fuuma (xD). Aclaro esto para que no se confundan a la hora de leer este capítulo.

Bueno, espero que les guste este capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

"**Más que coincidencias"**

-"Monou¿te encuentras bien? Te noto muy callado" comentó Minakawa con un poco de inseguridad.

Durante todo el camino hacia el instituto, Fuuma no había dicho una sola palabra, lo cual había inquietado a su acompañante.

-"Ah…si, no es nada, sólo que no dormí muy bien anoche y me siento un poco cansado, es todo" respondió forzando una sonrisa. No había sido del todo una mentira, pero eso no era lo que le tenía pensativo.

-_"¿Por qué de repente estoy recordando estas cosas? Creí que al fin había empezado a superarlo… ¿pero ahora incluso tengo alucinaciones?...Si esto sigue así voy a volverme loco". _Pensamientos de este tipo era todo lo que cruzaba por la mente de Fuuma en ese momento, ni siquiera escuchaba el monólogo que sostenía Minakawa que caminaba junto a él. Esto fue hasta que su compañero se detuvo súbitamente tomándolo por un brazo.

-"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Fuuma confundido.

-"Mira eso¿Qué estará sucediendo?" preguntó el chico mientras señalaba hacia un grupo de gente reunida frente a un edificio. La entrada era bloqueada por policías evitando la entrada de cualquier persona.

Fuuma reconoció inmediatamente el lugar. Era la Institución Clamp.

-"No lo sé" respondió observando la conmoción "Seguramente se trata de un intento de robo, o algo asi" agregó tratando de ocultar su curiosidad.

-"Es lo más seguro" dijo su compañero "Será mejor que nos demos prisa o llegaremos tarde" exclamó Minakawa luego de ver su reloj, tomando nuevamente a Fuuma por el brazo y llevándolo casi a rastras hacia su instituto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-"Eso es todo por hoy, recuerden leer los capítulos 15 y 16" dijo la profesora dando por terminada su clase.

-"Oye Monou¿En qué mundo estas? La clase ya terminó" dijo uno de sus compañeros, sacando a Fuuma de sus pensamientos.

-"Ah…si, lo siento" respondió guardando sus cosas.

-"No se que es lo que te sucede, has estado todo el día muy distraído, pero será mejor que vayas despertando, recuerda que tenemos partido esta tarde" dijo su compañero.

-"Lo sé, démonos prisa" respondió Fuuma, definitivamente no quería seguir hablando de lo ocurrido ese día. Sin embargo, cuando iban saliendo del aula, un comentario llamó su atención.

-"¿Se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió en la Institución Clamp?" dijo uno de los estudiantes que quedaban.

-"Si, escuché algo en las noticias, pero no vi todo el reportaje" respondió un chico de cabello rubio que estaba junto a él.

-"Al parecer alguien se infiltró en la institución e hirió a varios guardias, dos de ellos de gravedad" respondió el primero –"Sin embargo no parece haber sido causado por ningún tipo de arma o golpes, es como si ni siquiera los hubieran tocado" agregó.

-"Deben haber querido robar algo no?" comento otro estudiante.

-"Eso es lo más extraño, uno de los encargados de la institución dice que quien haya sido no entró al edificio y además no parece haber robado nada pues todo está intacto, a excepción de la fuente en el centro del instituto que fue completamente destruida".

Al escuchar esto, Fuuma se quedó inmóvil.

-"¿Para qué querrían destruir esa fuente?" pregunto el chico rubio extrañado.

-"Ni ellos mismos lo saben, supongo que esa fuente no era más que algo ornamental, quien haya sido debe estar mal de la cabeza para hacer tanto alboroto solo para destruir una simple fuente" comentó su compañero negando con su cabeza.

Una extraña sensación recorrió el cuerpo de Fuuma mientras su mente reunía toda la información de los últimos acontecimientos.

-_"La fuente…en el centro del instituto?...Primero esos sueños desde hace unos días…esa visión esta mañana…y ahora esto…¿No son demasiadas coincidencias?..."_ pensó Fuuma confundido -"Seguramente estoy haciendo de esto más de lo que es" musitó para sí mismo.

**-**"¿Dijiste algo Monou?" preguntó su compañero.

-"No, nada. Hay que darnos prisa" contestó Fuuma rápidamente, saliendo del aula. Sin embargo su inquietud no desaparecía, pues algo en el fondo le decía que todo esto se trataba de más que simples coincidencias.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En las afueras de Tokyo, un joven alto, de estructura delgada, caminaba con serenidad por entre los frondosos árboles de cerezo. Su cabello negro era movido suavemente por la brisa al igual que su largo abrigo blanco y su rostro poseía una expresión solemne, oculta por las gafas oscuras que cubrían sus ojos.

Se detuvo en medio de un grupo de árboles robustos, contemplando por algunos segundos el sutil caer de las flores de cerezo, pero el sonido proveniente de uno de sus bolsillos le hizo salir de su trance. Sacó su teléfono y lo llevó lentamente a su oído.

-"Si…" respondió de forma impasible, sin cambiar su semblante. "…supongo que ya es tiempo" respondió a lo que la voz al otro lado del aparato decía. "…le mantendré informada" finalizó cortando la comunicación.

Levantó su mirada nuevamente, su rostro acariciado por los suaves pétalos cayendo desde lo alto. Elevó una de sus manos y lentamente retiro sus gafas, dejando ver un hermoso ojo esmeralda (1) lleno de melancolía contrastado por uno que no portaba vida alguna.

-_"…Seishirou-san"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_-"Kamui…nunca me hubieras ganado. Este es el único y verdadero futuro"._

_Las vibraciones provenientes del suelo atraviesan su cuerpo, confundiéndose con su propia agitación._

_-"Este es el deseo de la Tierra"_

_Nuevamente veía fascinado y al mismo tiempo aterrado los brillantes ojos violáceos de Kamui mientras avanzaba hacia él, decidido a cumplir su destino._

_Sus gritos de angustia que herían su garganta se ahogaban en el estremecer de la tierra, amargas lágrimas salían de sus ojos carmesí al saber lo que seguía…saber que una vez más debería observarse a sí mismo quitarle la vida a la persona que más amaba. _

_-"Es el fin de los Dragones del Cielo!"_

_-"No! Kamui!" grita desesperado cerrando sus ojos con fuerza._

_-"Ya es suficiente!" interrumpió una voz distinta, suave pero firme, en medio del caos._

_Por un momento todo fue silencio. Fuuma no podía escuchar más que su respiración descontrolada, pero aún así no se sentía capaz de abrir sus ojos, temiendo lo que debería enfrentar. Una mano se posó sobre su hombro suavemente._

_-"No temas Fuuma, abre tus ojos" escuchó nuevamente esa voz junto a él._

_Lentamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose con un panorama muy distinto al de hace unos segundos. El cielo de un color azul brillante, el océano reflejando los rayos del radiante sol, una suave brisa acariciando su cuerpo._

_-"Que…que es todo esto?" se preguntó a sí mismo, aturdido por el súbito cambio._

_-"Estás en uno de mis sueños"._

_Fuuma se volteó al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas, encontrándose con un gentil rostro y una cabellera rubia que le resultaban familiares._

_-"P-pero…tu eres…"_

_-"Así es" dice el otro acercándose al chico "Kakyou…ha pasado mucho tiempo¿no Fuuma?" agregó sonriendo cálidamente._

_-"Pero…creí que tu…"_

_-"Estás en lo correcto…yo ya no formo parte del mundo humano" explicó el rubio "Estoy aquí porque un viejo amigo me pidió un favor"_

_-"¿Un favor?" preguntó Fuuma confundido._

_-"Esos sueños que has tenido durante los últimos semanas…mis más sinceras disculpas" dijo Kakyou haciendo una pequeña reverencia._

_-"Entonces…¿fuiste tu?"_

_-"La única forma en la que puedo comunicarme contigo es por medio de tus sueños" dijo el rubio desviando su mirada hacia el paisaje frente a ellos._

_-"¿Porqué ese sueño? Podías haber hablado conmigo desde el principio" reprochó el ojiescarlata._

_-"No podía comunicarme directamente contigo hasta que llegara el momento indicado" respondió el otro._

_-"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo?" preguntó Fuuma._

_-"No puedo responderte eso, sin embargo puedo decirte algunas cosas, como que todo lo que ha sucedido no son simples coincidencias, algo importante se acerca y debes estar preparado, eres el único que puede hacerle frente" dijo el yumemi(2), su sonrisa reemplazada por una expresión de preocupación._

_-"¿Cómo quieres que esté preparado si ni siquiera se que es lo que debo enfrentar?" cuestionó el chico._

_-"Esa pregunta te será respondida por quien me pidió que te contactara" respondió el rubio, caminando hacia Fuuma. Al llegar junto a él tomó su mano suavemente y deposito sobre ella un pequeño trozo de papel. "Ve a este lugar, ahí encontraras más respuestas" le dijo._

_Fuuma leyó el contenido del papel, luego miró a Kakyou con algo de desconfianza. El vidente sólo le brindó una sonrisa alentadora, un gesto que le inspiró un poco de seguridad al ojiescarlata._

_-"Ahora descansa, tendrás mucho que hacer cuando despiertes" dijo el rubio suavemente, colocando una de sus manos sobre la mejilla de Fuuma. El chico cerró sus ojos ante la calidez de la caricia dejándose vencer por el hechizo del vidente._

_--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.—_

A la mañana siguiente, Fuuma despertó más tarde que de costumbre. Por un momento se sobresaltó pensando que llegaría tarde al instituto, pero entonces recordó que era sábado.

Después del sueño de Kakyou, se había sumido en un sueño profundo sin más visiones o pesadillas perturbadoras. Se sentía un poco más relajado, a diferencia de otras mañanas en las que se sentía más cansado por las terribles pesadillas y las horas de insomnio.

Por un momento llegó a pensar que todo lo que había pasado no era real, pero cuando llevó una de sus manos a su frente algo pequeño cayó de ella. Se incorporó lentamente y tomó el objeto que había caído entre sus sábanas. Era un trozo de papel. Lo abrió lentamente y leyó su contenido.

-"Entonces fue más que un sueño común" se dijo mientras colocaba el papel en la mesa al lado de su cama.

Desvió su mirada a su reloj que marcaba las 8:30 a.m. Su reunión con el amigo de Kakyou no era sino hasta las tres de la tarde. Se dejó caer nuevamente sobre su almohada y cerró sus ojos. Por el momento descansaría un poco más.

* * *

(1) Me vi en un conflicto ya que en Tokyo Babylon los ojos de Subaru eran verdes, mientras que en X/1999 son de color gris oscuro, pero he notado que la mayoría de autores los ponen verdes (aunque en lo personal me gustaron mas sus ojos en X nn) 

(2) _Yumemi _es algo así como 'vidente'. Así es como se refieren a Kakyou, Hinoto e incluso Kotori por su habilidad de tener sueños en los que ven el futuro.

Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo…porque la verdad yo si disfrute escribiéndolo xD (aunque se que no es la gran cosa).

No pueden perderse el siguiente capitulo, porque ya se va poniendo interesante. Voy a hacer toooooodo lo posible por actualizar pronto, porque hasta yo estoy emocionada por todo lo que sigue (xD)

Recuerden dejar sus reviews con críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, etc…se los agradeceré por siempre (y además me van a dar más animos de actualizar pronto nn)

Gracias a todos por leer!

Nos vemos a la proxima!

Matta Ne!


End file.
